Dans les Brumeuses
by Thylwath l'archiviste ereinte
Summary: une histoire en deux temps qui démarre dans un innocent petit village des Brumeuses victime de disparitions subites et bien sur jusque là inexpliquées
1. Introduction

**Bibiothèque de Minas Tirith, section Archives**

**98****ème ****année du règne d'Elessar Telcontar (ou Aragorn II)**

_Je m'appelle Thywalth et suis Historien attaché à la grande Bibliothèque de Minas Tirith. Il y a cela bien longtemps, je participai à une étude consacrée aux Istaris, alors que j'étais encore un jeune étudiant. Au travers des différents témoignages parvenus jusqu'à nous à travers les siècles, je m'aperçus alors que ceux-ci fourmillaient d'autres histoires, perdues dans l'oubli mais qui participaient à la réalité de ces temps et dans une certaine mesure ont contribuées, chacune différemment, à l'Histoire que l'on connaît aujourd'hui dans ses grandes lignes._

_Ainsi, des Istaris, je me suis penché sur l'existence des Faradrim Aran pour explorer plus avant les coulisses de ces temps révolus. Malheureusement, la première source d'informations, c'est-à-dire les rapports qu'ils produisirent, fut pour l'essentiel perdue dans la mise à sac d'Annuminas puis de Fornost. D'autres sources d'informations assez significatives subsistèrent bien sur pour se faire une idée relativement précise de leur implication dans la guerre larvée contre Angmar et de leur rôle comme agents au service spécial du Roi. Mais il manquait selon moi l'essentiel, leur histoire racontée par eux-mêmes._

_Tout besogneux voit un jour la chance lui sourire et c'est bien ce qui m'arriva lorsque je découvris quelques rapports et plus encore des notes produits par un agent du Roi basé à Maethelburg, dans le Nord de la vallée de l'Anduin, aux confluents avec le Sirros, aux environs des années 1640 du troisième âge. Ce fut loin d'être un lot de consolation, car dans ces documents, après un fastidieux travail de décodage, resurgissais à nouveau de l'oubli un groupe d'aventuriers dont j'avais croisé le chemin par deux fois déjà lors de mes premiers travaux. Non content d'avoir déniché en profusion ce que je recherchais depuis des années, j'avais trouvé une piste pour m'immerger un peu plus dans ces temps anciens, lors d'une étude à venir. Si Eru m'en accorde le temps._

_Voici ci-dessous un extrait de ces rapports, celui-ci sous forme de notes. Raison pour laquelle je l'ai choisi car le récit me semble d'une part plus vivant ainsi et d'autre part, il fourmille de détails qui auraient été éliminés dans un rapport de mission, concis par nature, car jugés probablement sans importance alors qu'ils prennent une toute autre dimension quelques 1500 ans plus tard…_


	2. Préambule

**Excursion dans les Brumeuses**

Notes de l'agent MORWEN, le 19 du mois d'Ivanneth, année 1640 du Troisième Âge.

Ci-dessous le compte-rendu des entretiens avec les protagonistes de la mission confiée par les Agents du Roi, à l'auberge du dernier pont. Je joins à la fin de ce rapport une reproduction de leur carte qui révèlent des indications d'une très haute importance comme on le verra. Le Temps me manque pour l'écriture d'un véritable rapport. Je conserverai à mon habitude un double de ces notes.

Nos agents forment un groupe remarquable (au sens premier) et semble-t-il efficace quand la diplomatie n'a plus court. Il s'agit de Dain Tabdejar, nain; l'elfe Legodas, originaire de Mirquebois; l'humaine Valkyria, originaire de la vallée; l'humain Onn' Guiness, Rhudaurrim; le nordique Splash, natif de l'Angle et le Dunadan Hordom, ayant quitté Fornost après de hautes études en magie. J'avoue personnellement avoir un doute sur leurs capacités diplomatiques ou d'investigations discrètes, bien que la mission dont ils se sont acquittés n'était pas propice à ce genre de manœuvres.

J'ai classé les différents témoignages par ordre chronologique, ne gardant que ceux les plus dignes d'intérêt (bien qu'excentriques à bien des égards). Ils sont découpés selon des étapes qui semblaient logiques à nos agents, devenus conteurs à l'occasion malgré mes injonctions répétées d'aller à l'essentiel. J'ai laissé tel quel. Gardons bien à l'esprit qu'il ne s'agit que de notes.

Le récit démarre vers le 17 Cerveth avec le départ des émissaires d'Arthedain en conclusion de leur précédente mission. Bilgro, hobbit et compagnon de voyage jusque là de nos agents, se joignit à eux pour bénéficier de leur protection jusqu'à Bree. Il se languissait en effet de la Comté.


	3. Chapitre 1 - La mission

Quelques jours de repos mis à profit pour monter de niveau... Du genre :

LecheGodas va enfin dépasser 45 à l'arc Le NAIN atteint 5 en hide et 10 en ride... Splash va dépasser les 24 points de vie Onn' Guinness va peut-être enfin pouvoir trouver quelques herbes hallucinogènes..

Quant aux autres pingouins du groupe, leurs multiples déficiences les obligent à retarder leur arrivée dans le monde des GRANDS... Car oui, cher lecteur, nous y arrivons enfin... dans le monde de ces individus dont l'expérience fait la renommée et dont le nombre impressionnant de cicatrices n'est que peu de chose comparé à la multitude des cadavres hideux qui telles les pierres du petit poucet jonchent le chemin par où nous sommes passés et rappellent au voyageur que de grands combats entre les forces du BIEN et du mal eurent lieu... et que nous en fûmes...

Nous goûtions donc un repos fort mérité quand un émissaire des BONS, car il est important de noter que malgré toutes les tentations qui se présentent à nos fortes âmes, nous ne travaillons que pour les BONS...Si si.

Donc nous vîmes se pointer un émissaire des BONS dont le nom échappe à ma mémoire de NAIN (il faut dire que tous ces noms d'humains sont imprononçables)...

Après différents recoupements, c'était le 25 Cerveth. L'émissaire était Beremil qu'ils connaissaient semble-t-il. Ils l'avaient tiré selon eux d'un cul de basse fosse (les caves d'une ancienne tour en ruine occupée par quelques orcs le long de la grande route de l'Est) en début d'année par Dain, Legodas, Valkyria et Onn'. A cette occasion ils avaient secouru le mage Hordom, qui s'est joint semble-t-il au groupe.

Petite discussion sur les émoluments prévus pour la mission : Beremil nous fournit un acompte et nous indique que l'agent à Maethelburg nous versera le solde… (car comme a dit Onn' Guiness « Si on avait été payés tout de suite, on serait pas venus… »).

Et nous voilà partis le lendemain pour sauver le monde de nouveau, après quelques menues emplettes payées gracieusement par l'émissaire et avoir chargé de nourriture et autres fournitures mon second et vaillant poney ainsi qu'un cheval récupéré des Angmarrims. Une malheureuse cassette au contenu mystérieusement précieux doit être transportée du plus profond des montagnes NAINES jusqu'en de lointaines contrées qu'il va nous falloir atteindre en traversant les territoires orcs, orcs qu'on nous a demandé de laisser vivre en paix... et oui... nous devrons essayer d'être discrets et de ne pas exterminer ces nauséabondes créatures visqueuses...

Donc notre fière troupe, au moral de champion regonflé par sa naissante mais oh combien méritée célébrité, s'en va sur la route... vers l'est…

L'émissaire nous enjoint aussi de nous mettre en route des que possible car l'été est déjà passé à la mi-août ce qui rend la traversée des Brumeuses d'autant plus difficile. Bref, "Fin août en hiver, c'est pas pépère".

Notre tranquille voyage se déroule correctement pendant quelques jours... Jusqu'au soir du 27 où quatre malheureux loups affamés veulent s'en prendre à nos fières montures et à nos vivres... Mal leur en prit... Une flèche de Lèchegodas l'elfe... qui, une fois n'est pas coutume atteignit sa cible, provoqua la déroute de ce groupe de loups... Rien que des tarlouzes ces loups de toute façon...

Une à deux journées se passent tranquillement... Notre ami Onn' Guinness tente avec plus ou moins de succès de cueillir quelques herbes pour donner du goût à la soupe du soir... mais ses efforts ne sont guère couronnés de succès... à peine quelques brins de « rouc, houc ou bouc »... de toute façon il n'articule pas le Onn' Guinness (qui précise qu'il s'agit de Rewk).

Au plus profond de la nuit (du 29 probablement), Lechegodas dont la vue n'a finalement d'égale que la capacité de notre héros NAIN à se déplacer silencieusement, a à peine le temps de voir surgir dans l'obscurité la lumière de notre feu de camp réfléchie sur la pointe acérée d'une flèche orc... Branle bas de combat... Tels des garennes débusqués par une meute de furets, nos valeureux compagnons se dispersent dans la nuit de la forêt la plus sombre... Les flèches fusent entre les oreilles pointues de LècheGodas... la tension monte... l'ennemi reste invisible et son nombre indéterminé... LècheGodas se retrouve isolé sur l'aile gauche (ou droite) du groupe qui entreprend dans la nuit profonde, une progression discrète vers l'ennemi, sous la conduite de notre vaillant héros NAIN. Pour répondre à l'enthousiasme de ses jeunes camarades inconscients du danger qui bientôt le précède, notre vaillant héros NAIN prend la décision (ayant entendu le cri d'un ennemi heurté par hasard par une flèche tirée aléatoirement par Lèchegodas) de charger vers un ennemi encore invisible et dont l'effectif restait tout autant inconnu. Suivis alors par ses jeunes compagnons admiratifs, il fracasse de son fier fléau NAIN l'épaule d'un premier orc... Les autres orcs, encore cachés, devant un tel spectacle ont dû fuir... car le champ de bataille reste jonché... d'un seul cadavre.

Les journées suivantes se passent bien, à peine le groupe croise-t-il un groupe de guerrier à l'allure redoutable : une dizaine de dunish (ou quelque chose comme cela). Cette rencontre diurne (après recoupements avec Hord'hom, environ le 3 Orui) aurait pu n'avoir aucune conséquence... C'était s'en prendre en compte la bassesse et la fourberie de ces êtres lamentables que sont les Dunish.

A la nuit tombée, alors que Vachequirit montait la garde sous la direction de notre vaillant héros NAIN, un bruit à peine perceptible éveilla leur attention. Le réveil discret de l'ensemble du groupe effectué, nos valeureux compagnons se dispersèrent dans la forêt non sans avoir éteint le feu... LècheGodas prit ses jambes à son cou et s'en alla sans même prendre son épée, l'armure sous un bras et l'arc sous l'autre... Après une observation attentive de la part de Vachequirit, le constat suivant fut fait : ces enfoirés de Dunish allaient essayer de tuer dans leur sommeil nos valeureux aventuriers... Mais tel fut pris qui croyait prendre... Un piège diabolique allait se refermer sur cette troupe de lâches...

Le NAIN en première ligne, embusqué derrière un arbre, tel un caméléon en pleine jungle la deuxième ligne constituée du valeureux Splash et de son fier attirail (troulecul, niquelennemi et tranchelard), Vachequirit armée de sa lance acérée et de sa fameuse épée à deux mains plus loin à l'arrière, Onn' Guiness tenant d'une main son arc court et de l'autre son sac d'herbes réparatrices et Hordom (le mage) déjà le regard un peu flou...

Seul manquait à l'appel LècheGodas qui semblait avoir encore une fois fui devant l'ennemi... Il est vrai que les elfes...

Mais revenons aux choses importantes. L'ennemi s'avançait sournois et abject. Quand il fut arrivé à portée de fléau, notre héros NAIN bondit face à quatre ennemis tel un pantin sorti de

sa boite... Et tout à coup, prenant conscience de la lâcheté qu'il y avait à attaquer l'ennemi par surprise il décida de leur laisser une chance et, en héros qu'il est, fit un ou deux roulé boulé afin simplement de leur faire peur...

De leur côté, les jeunes paniquèrent un peu... Vachequirit un peu impressionnée pas le nombre d'adversaire lança sa lance à la hâte... la suite des événements montra bien que la chance sourit aux débutants... la lance alla s'empaler dans l'abdomen d'un ennemi qui passait par là et y trépassa... De son côté Onn' Guiness eut le plaisir de voir sa flèche transpercer un autre Dunish... Certains dire... mais cela reste à prouver qu'un mystérieux archer aurait aussi grièvement blessé l'un des nombreux Dunish auxquels notre valeureux guerrier NAIN s'opposait. La suite ne fut qu'une simple routine. Afin que les jeunes puissent s'amuser un peu notre valeureux héros NAIN retarda les adversaires sans trop les abîmer, Vachequirit échangea poliment avec son opposant quelques passes d'arme infructueuses, Splash découpa allègrement une main qui passait par là tenant une vulgaire épée et Onn' Guinness abîma sérieusement un autre imprudent... Quant à Hordom', il marmonna quelque chose vers la foule hostile... deux adversaires tombèrent... Ajouter à cela qu'un de nos vils adversaires a nuit lui-même à l'intégrité de sa personne, le combat ne dura pas très longtemps... L'ordre, la loi, la bonté et l'intégrité avaient encore une fois triomphé. Certains ennemis se rendirent. Malgré la hâte de nos héros à soigner tous les blessés quels que furent leur camp, de nombreux ennemis ne purent être ramenés à la vie... Telle est la dure loi de la lutte interminable entre le BIEN et le MAL...


	4. Interlude et Mise-en-place

**Chemin faisant et l'arrivée à Rokiras par Hord'hom**

Le groupe continue malgré tout sa progression jusqu'a un humble village, Rokiras, dans les contreforts des Brumeuses comme le résume de manière beaucoup plus concise Hord'hom.

Nous fîmes chemin faisant quelques rencontres, le 4 Urui notamment :

\- un groupe de nains, sympathique au demeurant, sur la route de l'est allant vers l'ouest, étonné de trouver un compère nain (Dain) en si étrange équipage (sans doute sa jeunesse explique son manque de jugement) Dain leur demanda en retour la raison de leur présence de manière loquace :

\- Dain : où allez vous ?

\- Groupe : vers l'ouest.

\- Dain : Ben, vu qu'on va vers l'est, c'est normal qu'on se croise.

\- une "patrouille" de 3 elfes au gué de la Bruinen, dans la nuit, Elthin, 1/2 elfe de la maison d'Elrond, une connaissance de Legodas, et 2 autres elfes en visite chez Elrond pour rencontrer certains parents, venant des Havres Gris. Là encore, les elfes trouvent Legodas en bien curieux équipage, mais c'est vrai que celui-ci fréquentait souvent les humains, lorsqu'il vivait à l'est des Brumeuses... Elthin leur donne quelques détails pour trouver le chemin qui remonte plein nord qu'ils doivent emprunter selon la carte fournie par Beremil.

En guise de distraction, le nain, histoire de ménager ses deux montures, alterne chaque jour et invariablement entre ses deux poneys, Poniforsseouane (de jour impair) et Poniforssetou (de jour pair). Ce qui étonne l'elfe : « Ce nain porte quoi ? »

Encore quelques jours de progression sur une sente qui remonte plein nord et de plus en plus mouillée (le temps s'est dégradé depuis quelques jours), passé le léger flottement pour savoir qui s'occupait du cheval portant la bouffe du groupe (comment ca, ce n'est pas toi ? - Mais non, ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui! - qui ca lui? Moi ? - Oui toi. - Mais non, ce n'est pas moi...) et c'est l'arrivée à Rokiras le 9 Urui, village hospitalier, débonnaire et rural.

**Trouble à Rokiras par ...****[1]**

Tout y va pour le mieux dans ce village, sauf peut-être une curieuse histoire de disparitions soudaines de ses habitants depuis deux mois. Celles-ci se déroulent, la nuit puis depuis quelque temps aux premières heures du jour ou aux dernières, non loin du village, en général dans les champs et bois à l'est, et même parfois à la lisière du village. Et puis, il y a la dernière disparition, celle où on a retrouvé dans le champ que les sabots de l'Albert, ainsi que sa fourche. "Sur, c'est un coup des Aigles, il a été emmené dans les airs avant d'être jeté, et c'est tout ce qu'il en reste. Et avant, c'est la Marie qui a disparu, à la rivière". Mais pour la Marie, les avis divergent. "Non, c'est pas les aigles, pour sur. Trop chaude pour les aigles, ouais. Tout ca, c'est de l'histoire de cocufiage, sur. - Cocu, moi ? Tu vas voir." Et **PAAAAF**). En plus d'être débonnaires, certains villageois sont aussi un poil tendu, tout de même fit remarquer Onn'.

Ces allégations laissent sceptiques nos héros... En fait elles n'intéressent que peu Dain et les autres, sauf Legodas, curieux comme ... un elfe. C'est vrai que cela lui donne la possibilité de naviguer à nouveau et à loisir dans un village. Bref, après avoir passé la corvée à Splash

\- Legodas: - Splash, tu fais l'inventaire du cheval de bouffe.

\- Splash: - Mais qu'est ce qu'il portait ?

\- Legodas: - … ben, de la bouffe,

Legodas enquête. Extrait :

« Bon, mais où sont donc partis les mecs qui ont disparus ? ».

A force de ténacité, il trouve finalement le lieu où les sabots ont été retrouvés, mais là, il fait chou blanc, il n'y a point de traces. Avec toute cette pluie ces derniers jours...

Dain, quant à lui, propose de quitter ce village souriant dès le lendemain à l'aube...

Le lendemain, Legodas se lève tôt pour faire un tour et continuer cette enquête si superbement entamée la veille (curieusement, il emprunte la porte d'entrée, et non la fenêtre), laissant les autres ronfler du sommeil des justes. Nouvel extrait de Legodas dans sa recherche, cette fois avec le Bourgmestre :

(d'un ton électoral et ampoulé) : « Oui, je comprends, toutes ces disparitions, c'est une tragédie, oui, c'est cela, oui »

Quand, à la fin de cet échange, une femme arrive et confie que son fils a disparu depuis hier fin d'après-midi, Legodas pointe l'oreille...

Quant aux autres, forts prévoyants, ils se préoccupent de refaire le plein du cheval de bouffe sous la baguette comptable du nain...

* * *

_**[1]**__Le nom est hélas illisible._


	5. Chapitre 2 - Partir à l'aube

**"Partir à l'aube ou..." par Legodas**

Legodas a fortement insisté pour raconter cet épisode qui a convaincu, selon lui, le groupe qu'il n'est pas spécialiste du movement-maneuver dans un couloir et que cela nuit au collectif. Dont acte.

1ère scène : « Une enquête rondement menée »  
La pôv'dadame a perdu son petit gars qui théoriquement devait se taper une des jeunes filles du village quelque part vers le désormais célèbre bois au nord-est. Et voilà donc le groupe, hormis Hord'hom occupé à monter l'assaisonnement de ses purées et le nain peu concerné, occupé à faire l'épicier avec le cheval de bouffe et les ponaitphorsses, parti explorer la zone de ce petit bois.  
petite recherche, et voilà t'y pas que le vieux beau, fort inspiré, découvre à moitié cachée par un buisson l'entrée d'un tunnel. sans doute le nid des aigles...  
Approche discrète (l'entrée étant prise en tenaille), observation, palabres en Waildyth. Survient alors ce dialogue resté dans les mémoires entre le vieux beau et un témoin oculaire capital :  
Onn'Guiness : - alors, t'as vu quoi ?  
\- ben, j'ai rien vu (et c'est normal). Par contre, la nuit dernière, je me suis fait secouer trois fois...  
\- et depuis quand te fais tu secouer ?  
\- Ca a commencé peu de temps avant que je mette mes baies.  
\- bon, reste la et fais le guet.  
\- oh, je ne bougerai pas, c'est sur.

Après avoir sollicité l'aide de Onn'Guiness pour déchiffrer ce charabia, il m'indiqua que ce témoin oculaire n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait croire, ni un ranger elfe camouflé en buisson et qui mange des baies depuis qu'il guette, encore moins le bourgmestre du village mais un … buisson.

Forts de ces précieux renseignements, nous décidons de nous équiper convenablement avant de rentrer. Nous allons donc chercher :  
\- le canon longue portée (modèle Hord'hom)  
\- le tank en mode souterrain muni son étoile du matin, qu'il s'évertue à nous présenter comme l'arme décisive en combat (et comme nous allons d'ailleurs le vérifier plus loin...)

2ème scène : « Entrons dans le goulet »  
Entrée mal taillée, 1,5 m de haut, assez bien planquée. Un peu de concentration me fait découvrir un carrefour un peu plus loin sans élément remarquable...  
A l'entrée, nous découvrons une porte faite de feuillage et sans doute destinée à mieux camoufler l'entrée, mais les occupants ont été cette fois étourdis, en oubliant de la replacer.  
Descente, pente douce puis plus forte (30°), légers virages et nous voici en vue du carrefour.  
Legodas et Dain en 1ère ligne, le reste du groupe en soutien, le vieux beau porte la torche.  
Approche du croisement : "vérifiez les issues de secours et contrôlez votre vis à vis", un caillou lancé pour faire broncher un embusqué nerveux, sans succès.  
Approche prudente, perception... tiens, il y a des lapins dans ce terrier.

3ème scène : « Nain compétence »  
Tiens, plein d'orcs nous sautent dessus (2 à droite, deux à gauche et deux visibles plus loin).  
Legodas les a vus venir, et pare un orc. Le nain n'a rien vu venir et prend deux pains dans la cafetière.  
Et le combat commence : Hordom commence déjà à mouliner les pommes de terre (pour lancer la purée).  
Mais ces deux orcs, merde, un nain c'est vaillant, c'est efficace, ça hait les orcs e**t puis ça les écrase aussi, et ces deux déchets puants, là, devant moi, je vois ****rouge****, ils vont en chier, je vais les écraser, les broyer, ma ****morgenstern****tournoie déjà à pleine vitesse à tel point que ça fait du vent dans le couloir,** **ce coup-ci c'est plein pot dans sa tronche à ce con d'****orc****.** **Prends ça dans lag,** **et** **PAAAAAAF !**  
Le vieux beau, en pleine méditation, s'effondre, touché de plein fouet par l'étoile du matin qui lui casse le bras droit, lui lèse gravement les tendons, l'assomme pour deux rounds, le fait saigner et fait très accessoirement tomber la torche (qui était précédemment reliée au bras droit par la main droite)...

**C'est pas vrai**, **merde**, **quel bol ils ont ces orcs, c'est vrai que le terrain est lourd et qu'on me fait manger des cochonneries**. **Poussez vous que j'aille récupérer mon outil de travail qui traîne derrière (derrière ?!) dans le couloir.**  
D'un bond, le nain s'est reculé pour récupérer sa morning star. Subtile manœuvre qui permet à un orc de remplir le trou avant que Splash n'ait eu le temps de le faire. Conséquence directe : en deux rounds, Legodas est au tapis victime de la star de la soirée : la critique B+6 hits, 1HP/round, -10 activité, blessure medium à la cuisse, stunned 2 rounds.  
Heureusement, Hordom balance sa purée mais une plus lourde cette fois, un slip XXL. Surprise : malgré un bon jet, seuls (mais c'est déjà bien vu que ce sont les premiers) 2 orcs tombent. Seraient-ils devenus plus résistants (c'est chiant, les monstres aussi montent de niveau...).  
**Ca y est, j'ai ma morning star**, **Oukisson ces foutus orcs,** **pousse toi de là, l'elfe moribond** (aplati en la circonstance sur le mur par l'action conjuguée des orcs et du nain). **Chaaaaaaarge !**  
Deux rounds plus tard : le nain est aplati par les deux orcs qui se régalent, victime de la fameuse blessure B. Poli et galant, il décide de laisser passer Walkyria pour qu'elle en prenne un des deux.  
Pendant ce temps, Hordom re-balance une purée à peine cuisinée et c'est les grumeaux assurés. Tous les orcs résistent.

4ème scène : « Splash, ah, aaaaaaaah »

Heureusement qu'à l'autre bout du stade, les vrais sportifs se déchaînent : ma fillote d'abord qui explose la gueule d'un orc d'un coup de pilum bien lancé, Splash ensuite qui applique une méthode que nous retiendrons comme "la méthode Splash" :  
1er round contre un adversaire neuf : un gros DB pour bien encaisser le choc et derrière une grosse frappe souvent chirurgicale (un oeil crevé, un bras lacéré,...) et une critique maouss costo dans les gencives (80 ou +). A ces mots, l'orc ne sent plus de joie et fait bleubleubleubleubleu pendan rounds.  
2ème round et suivant : profitant de la faiblesse passagère de l'opposant, plein pot en augmentant de 10 les scores (130 puis 140 puis 150, ou 120 puis 130 puis 140) et presque toujours avec des critiques dépassant le 80 (dont la toujours fameuse B).  
Le terme "suivant" est volontairement au singulier puisqu'ils n'ont pas dépassé le 3e round.  
Nous noterons toutefois une aide d'Hordom décidément solidement burné ce soir qui lâche une 3ème fois la purée et abat un orc au moment où Splash le découpe...  
Les mouches ayant changé d'âne, la cabane allait bientôt tomber sur l'orc.  
Nous signalerons l'action méritante du nain frappant de dos avec Splash un orc ayant raté sa tentative de fuite. La morale est sauve, il a touché...  
le dernier orc s'effondre alors que nous entendons d'autres bruits de lutte plus loin…

**"****Comment çà, t'entend quelque chose ?" ou « Fort Alamo et la sortie héroïque » par Onn'**

Lors donc, a peine la bataille finie à l'entrée de la grotte, nous entendons des cris (d'horreur, de haine, de peur, de joie, de sauvagerie, de gargouillis, d'étouffement, de défoulement, de bataille et d'entailles) plus loin dans la grotte. Nonobstant un Nain deux fois blessé, un elfe à genou et un vieux beau explosé (même planqué à l'arrière du groupe, on n'est plus en sécurité), nous nous engageons plus avant afin de porter secours a, n'en doutons pas, des femmes et enfants en détresse. Nous débouchons dans une salle ou des prisonniers enchaînés se battent contre leurs gardes. Et Paf les gardes.

Apres cette rapide victoire, le groupe s'égaie joyeusement dans divers salles et couloirs, qui cherchant les clés pour délivrer les prisonniers, qui allant trouver de nouveaux enchaînés déchaînes, qui récupérant un pilum bêtement égaré. Des bruits de courses et de voix orcesques montent alors des tréfonds du souterrains, provoquant un repli hors de la grotte avec les prisonniers, dans l'ordre et le calme qui sied a la situation.

A peine au dehors, un conseil de guerre se réunit, une sous commission d'urgence est nommée qui désigne des experts en charge d'écrire un rapport sur la meilleure façon de faire face a la masse montante et grondante des ennemis de la grâce et de la bienséance. Apres avis des instances dirigeantes, le groupe décide démocratiquement de se casser vers le village à fond-putain-de-merde-on-va-se-faire-marcher-sur-la-gueule-et-bouffer-les-burnes-par-ces-empaffés-sauve-qui-peut-les-éclopés-et-les-blessés-devant !

Nous débouchons donc hors de la forêt en vue du village avec des dizaines d'orcs et de Whargs sur les talons. Dans la ligne droite des tribunes, c'est aventurier leader qui mette la troupe, suivit par éclopé du naseau alors que les monstres du fin fond reviennent très fort. Une vision s'impose alors a nous : on n'aura pas le temps d'atteindre le village. N'écoutant que son courage, Onn' s'élance dans une cabane de jardin qui passait opportunément par la, suivit de toute la troupe, alors que les villageois délivrés tentent leur chance (bêtement) vers le village. La tornade monstresque se rue vers le village, laissant une petite troupe d'orcs curieux autour de notre cabane aménagée en bunker. Le biloboquet commence a tourner pour atteindre sa vitesse maximale de liberation, ce que voyant, Onn se planque derriere Hord'hom, qui, lucide, résume la situation d'un lapidaire « Mais, un nain dans une cabane de jardin, c'est un nain de jardin ?".

Les premiers orcs qui tentent de pénétrer par les fenêtres sont cueillis par des flèches, des boules pleines de piquants et autres objets contondants. Pendant ce temps, Onn' prépare ses herbes et Hord'hom se plonge dans une concentration indolente fort curieuse vu la situation.

Passons rapidement sur quelques visions d'horreur que je livre en vrac : une flèche en plein œil, une boule en pleine tête, deux effondrés sous un sort, un Uruk-Hai s'acharnant sur un nain passé en mode " muraille immuable ", un arc qui perd sa corde, un peu de pommade sur le nain qui fait le yoyo entre un peu plus et un peu moins de la moitié des points de vie…

Bref, Fort Alamo, tient sous la tornade et les orcs survivants préfèrent rejoindre leurs copains dans le village, ou, d'après les cris, on a l'air de plus s'amuser.

Passé cette première vague, nous voilà rendu a l'évidence : nous somme une aiguille dans le cul des orcs. En poussant l'analyse nous arrivons rapidement (comme d'habitude) aux conclusions suivantes : On s'en ai pris plein la gueule, à droite la forêt et la liberté, à gauche le village et une bonne quarantaine d'orcs et de whargs en furie. Donc, **CHARGE ! ! !**

Avec une tactique consommée de la guérilla urbaine, le groupe s'avance dans le village et tombe sur un premier groupe de six Orcs qui s'acharne sur des villageois. Hord'hom et Lechgodasse tirent leurs flèches. Valkyria frappe un orc de dos avant de s'enfuir, entraînant à sa suite 4 orcs, vers une maison derrière laquelle le reste du groupe est embusqué. Et paf les orcs. Le moral est au plus haut après cette tactique gagnante, lorsque des groupes de vilains accourent de partout, poursuivant des villageois en fuite. Nous voilà acculés à un hangar, ployant sous le nombre des adversaires, les villageois tombent en masse, la fin est proche. Adieu, veau, vaches, cochons, poney force 1&amp;2, cheval de bouffe nuits a la belle étoile, sorts et pommades, boules piquantes, pilum pointus et épées tranchantes. C'est fini, aarg ...nous allons succomber, à nous ! Roi des lapins !

Tout a coup,

Venant de nulle part,

Dans la nuit,

Surgit un aigle noir…

Mais alors un gros. Même plusieurs gros, du genre 10 m d'envergure. De quoi semer la mort et la panique dans les rangs orcs. Alleluiah ! Nous somme sauvés…

Je n'ai pu savoir qui était ce « Roi des lapins », autre sobriquet dont ils se sont faits une spécialité...[2]

* * *

_**[2]**__Après une petite recherche dans mes mémoires, ce personnage a effet croisé la route de ces aventuriers dans une sombre histoire d'ensorcellement au pays de Bree._


	6. Chapitre 3 - Un peu plus loin

**« Poussons un peu plus loin puisque c'est les vacances » par Legodas**

Ou l'on apprend le proverbe "les hommes des collines, ça nous casse les b...

1ère scène : un kilomètre à pied (dans un tunnel), ça use, ça use...

Ca y est, les Aigles de Gwaihir ont achevé de nettoyer le village de la racaille orc, wharg, Uruk-hai...

Les villageois encore conscients (une minorité) contemplent ce spectacle de désolation, les bâtiments qui brûlent, les cadavres, l'odeur insoutenable des cadavres orcs, c'est horrible, c'est affreux. Rapidement, les secours s'organisent : les uns éteignent les incendies, les autres "nettoient" les cadavres (précautionneusement pour certains, en tas hors du village pour les autres), l'antenne médicale d'urgence "Hord'hom Sans Frontières" fait des miracles (et rattrape pour l'occasion les réparations plus que sommaires de Splash qui confond sans doute chirurgie et boucherie).

Quelques soins plus tard, tout le village exténué s'endort, notre valeureux groupe aussi ayant

instauré un tour de garde plus que relâché à l'auberge. Nous ne signalerons qu'un modeste évènement avec l'arrivée durant le tour de garde de Walkyria de trois tas de boue parlants. Des vaseux ? Non, des chasseurs crottés de la tête aux pieds devant lesquels ma fillotte, décidément bien éduquée, sait garder calme et dignité, au grand dam de certains...

Vaguement réparé, le groupe de choc repart donc pour terminer le nettoyage de ces galeries... interminables. Mais ce ne sont pas des orcs, ce sont des taupes ! Des galeries partout dont notamment la galerie principale, encore marquée du passage du troupeau de la veille, qui se prolonge indéfiniment vers l'est. Un kilomètre, deux kilomètres, mais où cela va-t-il ? Tiens, quelqu'un a entendu un « Bong » lointain ?

\- Mais non, rétorque le nain, dont l'ouïe exceptionnellement fine a déjà repéré à maintes reprises le couinement caractéristique de la botte gauche de Legodas.

Et finalement tous entendent ce bong. Mais qu'est ce (à savon) ? un tambour, une forge, un mécanisme, des ouvriers creusant, un concert folklorique pygmée ? Toujours est il qu'Hordom

ponctue ce bong d'un "BOUM, MEEEEERDE, ma tête, ce plafond est trop bas..." et le bong s'arrête. Ca avait bien l'air d'un tambour...

Le nain fait judicieusement remarquer que, la largeur du passage étant ce qu'elle est, nous

aurons beaucoup de mal à nous serrer pour les laisser passer, ce coup-ci. Le retour s'effectue donc bizarrement beaucoup plus vite que l'aller.

Ayant donc convaincu les villageois que pour l'instant (tout au moins sur 2 km) la zone était calme, que détourner la rivière pour vidanger tout cela ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, nous faisons les derniers préparatifs avant notre départ :

\- Dialogue avec un des Aigles qui s'est posé.

Nous admirerons une fois de plus le déhanché du vieux beau qui parle l'aigle comme le buisson. L'Aigle nous apprend que le grand nid orc est près du passage dans les brumeuses et que le passage du nord est "orquesquement" plus sur, quoique géographiquement plus périlleux. A tout hasard, le vieux beau lui signale qu'en vertu du mouvement de la grande armée d'Arphedain (6 personnes, 2 poneys, quelques chevaux, avec un armement considérable) qui passera vers ce col dans trois semaines, une couverture aérienne de la RAF (Royal Aigle Force) serait de bon aloi. Sourire (est-ce possible) amusé de l'aigle qui nous répond qu'ils se déplacent pour les choses vraiment importantes, comme ce village, mais c'est une vieille histoire, paraît-il...

Nous le quittons rassurés, convaincus de l'importance vitale de notre mission !

\- Rencontre avec Ridethor, animiste délivré la veille des souterrains orcs (un disciple du Roi des lapins que nous nommerons donc Roger Rabbit).

Roger palpe un peu le vieux beau et le nain, il finira l'elfe au petit matin le lendemain... Quelques heures plus tard, les blessures ont disparu. Sacrés lapins !

\- Le lendemain matin, le 12 Urui, le groupe quitte le village.

2ème scène : nuits de Dhûn, nuits sans lune, nuits d'amour...

Après lui avoir précisé que d'après leur récit ils étaient en fait entrés dans le pays des Hommes des Collines, l'elfe a tout de même tenu à mentionner le pays de Dhûn ici, sans que je puisse en cerner la raison…

Le voyage vers le Nord reprend selon un rythme immuable et marqué par l'organisation militaire du nain : recherche de Rewk au midi, recherche parfois infructueuse d'un abri le soir, décompte des repas sur le cheval de bouffe, tours de garde (N+V, S+LVB,L) répétitifs. Il fait parfois beau, parfois il pleut, les montagnes finissent toujours dans la brume (c'est quoi leur nom déjà ?). Rencontre de quelques Losrandir.

Durant une nuit, un petit craquement vient attirer l'attention de Legodas. Il commence à réveiller discrètement la petite troupe quand un réveil plus brutal survient : 10 hommes des collines sont sur nous, flèches encochées.

La diplomatie "étoile du matin" étant temporairement écartée, le vieux beau (sobriquet pour Onn' Guiness) commence son rôle de médiateur, car presque autochtone (et semble-t-il, ils n'aiment pas trop les étrangers, ces Hommes des Collines, Ssssaaallllles hommesssss, gentil maitre). la conversation s'engage rapidement :

\- HDC (homme des Collines) : que faites-vous là ?

\- LVB : et vous ?

\- HDC : les questions, c'est moi qui les pose.

\- LVB : ben, on vient du Sud, on va vers le Nord.

\- HDC : t'es un peu loin de chez toi.

\- LVB : vous aussi !

\- HDC : ah non, nous on est chez nous.

Tiens, c'est vrai et nous comprenons assez rapidement qu'il s'agit d'un péage. Une négociation habile du vieux beau et voilà 1/3 de la bouffe du cheval de bouffe qui disparaît...

Maintenant introduits dans ce pays, Onn' s'enquiert des nouvelles de la région « Donc… tout est calme ici… à part vous ? » et nous continuons notre périple ponctué de gestes de

sympathie des autochtones... Bientôt la mine naine et c'est tant mieux car il n'y a plus maintenant que le cheval de bouffe à se réjouir de la pénurie qui approche.

Un chemin, une sente qui monte vers la mine, des traces de griffure sur le sol, une fumée un peu plus loin. **UNE FUMEE ?!** Sans doute pas les grouiks en train de rôtir pour le banquet de bienvenue... ?

Nous nous hâtons donc pour découvrir un nouveau massacre. La mine naine a été attaquée, que dis-je, ravagée par une troupe orque. Des cadavres de nains, de naines, de nanillons voisinent avec des cadavres orques. Nos braves nains ont succombé à une troupe nombreuse, féroce, peut être même aidée de chiens féroces et d'une mystérieuse flotte neutre, et surtout déterminée... mais à quoi? Tout a été soigneusement détruit, fouillé, écrasé. Seul survit pour quelques instants encore un malheureux nain appelé Robrin qui crache son sang et qui (je cite le maître) dans un dernier effort expire.

Déjà ? Non, car il a des choses à dire, très importantes et il s'accroche à la vie ce nain pour nous dire tout ce qu'il sait malgré l'hilarité générale de l'auditoire...

\- Robrin : Il y a quelques temps, un voyageur est venu avec deux bracelets d'or dont un serti d'un fabuleux rubis. Il disait être poursuivi mais nous lui avons fait confiance car il avait une lettre et un sceau aux armoiries d'Argeleb II, et Argeleb II, c'est un pote. Il nous a demandé de les fondre et d'en tirer 10 anneaux et d'enchâsser le rubis dans le pommeau de son épée. Ce travail, à faire en urgence, prit deux jours et, quand le voyageur reprit son épée, il nous demanda de transmettre à tout prix ces anneaux au représentant du roi d'Arphedain à Maethelburg (dans les épinards).

Hier soir, quand nous fûmes attaqués par les troupes orques du cruel Uruk-Hai Balkhmog, nous vîmes avec effroi qu'il se battait avec l'épée au pommeau de rubis.

\- Groupe : Et la cassette, bordel ? C'est qu'on a une mission, nous. Trimbaler cette cassette, maintenant qu'on a compris qu'il y a les dix anneaux dedans. Parle, vaillant nain, avant de mourir et non l'inverse !

\- Robrin : Elle est dans notre cache secrète qui ne s'ouvre qu'en insérant dans les torchères (je tairai ici le débat passionnant à propos de la structure d'une torchère et de sa différence avec un porte-torche. Nous nous référerons au passionnant livre de Bilgro le Hobbit "Des torches, torchères, porte-torches et autres abat-jours", aux éditions Poiredebeurrée) deux pierres en la possession de notre chef, le vaillant Kaldur qui a réussi à fuir en direction du village de Targ, vers l'Est".

Quand vous verrez mon cousin Glimlo, donnez lui cette hache de ma paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaart touss touss"

Et là, finalement, il expire...

Nous décidons de passer la nuit dans la mine : sépultures, exploration du passage par lequel Kaldur a du fuir, fouille poussée et infructueuse à la découverte du fameux passage secret à côté des torchères, que nous laissons inviolé faute de pierres.

Nous avons donc notre cible : Targ, Est (locked).

3ème scène : Targ ta gueule à la récré

C'est l'aube, aube sinistre sur cette mine naine dévastée. Legodas, mélancolique, contemple les

brumeuse vers l'Est qui sont exceptionnellement dégagées. Quand tout d'un coup, il se rappelle

qu'il a été astronaute, qu'après son accident, il était un elfe tout juste vivant, qu'il a été reconstruit car ils en avaient la possibilité technique... bref, qu'il a un oeil bionique. Et ben oui, c'est là, Targ, on voit même la fumée qui s'échappe des maisons, une fumée blanche (NDLR : En réalité, il en va des villages sous la menace orque comme des élections de papes à Rome : une fumée blanche annonce une bonne nouvelle, une fumée noire que quelque chose ne va pas...).

Nous reprenons donc prestement notre route sur le chemin direction Targ, nous sautons la recherche des herbes, profitant d'une envie pressante du vieux beau et nous nous approchons de Targ quand nous observons à nouveau la fumée : elle est noire et il y en a plusieurs colonnes. Pas glop ! Le groupe se lance donc à bride abattue vers le village où Splash déboule bientôt bien avant les autres et surtout le nain qui ferme la marche juché sur Poniforsseouane.

Splash, c'est un peu comme l'armée américaine : une quincaillerie impressionnante toujours astiquée, une confiance absolue dans son armement, une grande gueule (+ boing sur l'armure), une diplomatie proche du zéro absolu.

\- Splash (d'une voix rauque) : Je suis là, tout va bien, où sont les empaffés qu'on va découper en rondelles ?

Malheureusement, tout ne va pas bien ! Les villageois choqués, qui ont perdu le bourgmestre et son adjoint égorgés, qui ont quelques maisons qui flambent, ne nous voient pas arriver d'un très bon oeil, surtout que nous cherchons Kaldur et qu'ils ont bien compris qu'il est la cause de leurs ennuis.

Ils finissent par nous dire qu'ils ont livré Kaldur aux orques et que ces derniers sont partis avec le bétail. Chouette, ça va les ralentir. Pendant ce temps, Splash joue au cadre noir de Saumur dans les rues du village... palabres, culpabilisation,... Finalement, un villageois accepte de nous guider à la poursuite des orques (une quinzaine) et du bétail.

Plus de bouffe, le nain entre les mains des orques : c'est le top! Mais nous fonçons vers les montagnes, toujours observés de près par des hommes des collines.

Ils viennent d'ailleurs nous rendre visite la nuit pour nous dire que les orques ne sont pas loin, qu'ils sont quinze, qu'ils mènent le bétail comme des manches, qu'il existe effectivement un coin

pas mal pour tendre une embuscade plus loin (genre défilé d'où nous pouvons flécher avant le contact), que nous devrions y arriver à la fin de la journée suivante et qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de nous accompagner...

Demain sera donc un autre jour…


	7. Chapitre 4 - Orcs

**« Des orcs, en veux-tu, en voilà » par…****[3]**** et Onn'**

Alors que les brumes matinales se dissipent à peine, le groupe entame un fructueux débat concernant la tactique à adopter en cette journée du 22 du mois de Norùi (Août), qui, rappelons-le, s'annonce critique pour la survie des peuples libres selon Onn'.

Les brumes s'étant dissipées depuis belle lurette, le groupe convient finalement :

\- de couper au plus court vers la petite combe décrite la veille par les hommes des collines dans laquelle se niche « l'étang aux mouches », délaissant ainsi les traces laissées par la petite troupe d'orcs et de vaches (Non, il n'y a pas de chemin...)

\- puis, avant d'arriver au lieu prévu de l'embuscade, expédier les Rangers d'élite en reconnaissance et enfin tendre une embuscade de derrière les fagôts.

Bref, une véritable promenade de santé qui s'annonce là.

Le chasseur du village de Targ nous mène alors au travers des collines, de bois et de modestes chaos rocheux. La journée est au beau. Le groupe ne s'arrête pas et entame ses dernières rations. Dans la dernière heure de marche, la prudence s'installe, ainsi qu'un relatif silence. Bientôt, grâce aux indications fournies par le chasseur, les deux rangers proposent de partir en éclaireur, pendant que les autres progressent en retrait avec leurs chevaux. Le temps pour ces derniers de s'organiser, les deux rangers s'éclipsent dans la forêt... dans une direction connue d'eux seuls.

Comme le souligne Dain à ce moment là, « je pense qu'il serait utile pour une fois que l'elfe soit utile ».

1ère scène : « Promenons-nous dans les bois »

Valkyria : Alors, tu vois où on va ?

Legodas : Euh, franchement, non. Et toi ?

V : Facile, vers l'est.

L : Mais encore.

V (le bras tendu) : Ben, par là

L (agacé) : Et plus précisément.

V : Faut trouver une combe

L : Et tu sais ou elle est ?

V : Euh... vaguement, pourquoi ?

Sans se démonter, nos deux rangers qui ne reculent point devant l'adversité progressent en direction de l'est. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de navigation incertaine dans ces bois encombrés de broussailles, de buissons et parfois d'éboulis rocheux, Valkyria, avisant un arbre robuste, décide d'y grimper. Après un rapide tour d'horizon, elle invite Legodas à la rejoindre.

V : Alors on est où ?

L : Sais pas. Et toi ?

V : Pas mieux

L : Ah.

V : Alors, on est paumé ?

L : On dirait.

Legodas avisant une colline plus au nord, songe à s'y diriger pour refaire le point. Valkyria, après avoir repris son souffle suite à une descente un tantinet rapide de l'arbre, estime plus sage de faire marche arrière, pour retrouver les traces du groupe, fort silencieux d'ailleurs ce qui est en l'occasion regrettable.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nos deux vaillants rangers recoupent les traces du groupe et se lancent à leur poursuite. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, ils voient le reste du groupe en partie dissimulé à mi-hauteur d'un monticule, tandis qu'en son sommet surgit un orc...

2ème scène : « T'as pas entendu comme un bruit ? »

Pendant ce temps là...

Le reste de la troupe avance derrière, à cheval, puis cache les chevaux dans la forêt un peu à l'écart pour poursuivre à pied. Sauf Splash bien sur, qui amène son fidèle destrier.

Nous voici arrivés dans un petit vallon au fond duquel coule un ruisseau. L'endroit respire le calme et la sérénité. Un léger vent fait flotter nos tuniques au sommet d'une butte. Le calme avant la tempête.

Tiens, pas de ranger à l'horizon. Ils sont sûrement déjà embusqués, les redoutables. Nous repérons d'importantes traces de pas à côté du ruisseau. Pas de doute, voici le chemin par où arrivera la troupe Orc (hein ? Ah oui, il n'y a pas de chemin de toutes facons). Splash pousse son cheval silencieusement vers la butte suivante afin de repérer nos amis rangers et trouver l'endroit propice a l'embuscade et nous le suivons a pied. Bientôt, la fière silhouette du cavalier se détache au sommet sur le ciel d'un bleu éclatant.

Hord'hom : Merde ! Les orcs sont déjà la au pied de la butte !

Splash : Plait il ?

Tout le monde se jette a terre...

Splash : On charge ? "

Le Vieux Beau : J'en compte dix, plus deux sentinelles…

Dain : Ils sont où ces cons de rangers ?

Hord'hom : C'est pas un corps de Nain calciné, dans le feu en bas ?

Nous nous replions sur des positions préparées à l'avance, en rampant de l'autre côté de la butte. Après une analyse objective de la situation, et une réflexion approfondie sur les multiples possibilités stratégico-tactiques qui s'offrent à nous, nous décidons d'attendre un peu, pour voir si nos experts Rangers vont nous rejoindre, sans douter un seul instant que leur apparent retard est en fait du à la mise en place d'un piège mortel pour les Orcs.

Tout à coup, après quelques minutes, une sentinelle Orc surgit à son tour en haut de la butte. Au même moment, Legodas et Valkiria se pointent a 200m, tout heureux d'avoir enfin trouver le vallon… L'Orc se tourne vers nous, il va nous repérer. Prompt comme l'éclair, Hord'hom lance un sort, et s'effondre d'un bloc, le visage tout pâle et le blanc des yeux tout jaune. L'Orc nous repère, mais avant qu'il ait le temps d'ouvrir son immonde gueule, il est atteint par deux flèches et s'effondre à son tour.

Le Vieux Beau : Et maintenant ?

Splash : On charge ?

Legodas (arrivant en courant) : Laissez faire les rangers, on va les surprendre…

Tous (sauf Legodas) : On CHAAARGE !

3ème scène : « Surprise, surprise »

La troupe gravit à nouveau la butte en rampant, alors que Splash se met en position (enfin !) pour charger. La deuxième sentinelle alerte la troupe endormie, la bataille s'engage dans le sifflement de nos flèches et le gallop de Splash. Deux Orcs encore assoupis sont touchés par les flèches, dont un mortellement, tandis qu'un autre est embroché et un dernier blessé par niklenemie au terme d'une chevauchée héroïque.

Les présentations étant faites, entrons-maintenant dans le vif du sujet vu qu'il reste 10 Orcs tout frais à se taper. Il y en aura pour tout le monde (sauf Hord'hom) !

* * *

_**[3]**__Nom __illisible__…_


	8. Chapitre 5 - Bataille

**« Les présentations ayant été faites, BASTON ! » par Dain**

Reprenons les choses dans l'ordre.

Un titre d'abord :

"Quand les guerriers expliquent aux magos, et autre censuré d'elfe que tuer des orcs, c'est pas un jeu de censuré"

Bref, le groupe était au bord de la déroute morale... Hord'hom s'était effondré comme foudroyé par une évidence... Il n'y a pas que le nain qui fait des fumbles...

Certes la charge avait été héroïque... un orc balayé d'un carreau d'arbalète naine entre les deux yeux, un autre dont la jambe s'était fait déchirer par la lance du valeureux Splash, lance qui finissait sa course quelques secondes plus tard dans l'épaule d'un autre orc... Même l'elfe avait réussi à atteindre sa cible blessant à la jambe un adversaire... Le valeureux nain et Vachekiri se lançaient alors dans la mêlée... l'ennemi était encore largement supérieur en nombre... Lechebotte tirait une flèche en direction du chef ennemi et, oh ! miracle, réussissait une fameuse critique... 160... et 02 sur la critique... risible... sans commentaire... commençait alors pour l'elfe une suite de tirs tous plus formidables les uns que les autres... pour preuve, aucun orc ne se rendit ensuite réellement compte de près ou de loin de la présence de l'elfe et des nombreuses flèches qui telles les colombes de la paix dans un ciel palestinien sillonnèrent le ciel ... en vain…

A bien y réfléchir, nainement parlant, c'est une chance que cet elfe n'ait touché aucun membre du groupe...

Un premier orc ayant repéré que le danger venait du nain... il se précipitait dessus avant que le girobroyeur ne se mette en marche... L'impact fut rude... pour lui... il croisait simultanément la route du nain et de vachekiri... quatre blessures critiques en un coup de morningstruc et

d'épée à deux mains... mais il restait debout ... le bougre.

Le valeureux Splash continuait son massacre et assommait pour quelques rounds un orc de plus... mais sa situation devenait embarrassante... les orcs arrivaient en masse et peu s'en fallut qu'il ne se trouve encadré par trois adversaires…

Lors des secondes qui suivirent tout ne fut que chair déchirée, os brisé, hurlements et couinements orcs de toute part... Mais ceux ci arrivaient toujours plus nombreux... et Splash évitait de justesse une première flèche tirée lâchement à bout portant... le valeureux nain et la courageuse Vachekiri ayant balayé deux ou trois orcs essayaient de porter secours à Splash, alors que sur l'aile gauche un combat de titan déséquilibré s'engageait entre trois orcs furieux d'un côté et de l'autre notre courageux chasseur et onneguinness qui en était réduit à invoquer les démons de l'au-delà en la personne d'un teckel géant (un chien sauvage tout au plus a précisé Onn') et hargneux qui sautait au cou d'un orc juste avant que celui-ci n'atteigne le vieuxbo..

\- Onn' Guiness: Et il va le mordre, le youki !

\- Hord'hom : Et mais, c'est le modèle avec verrouillage !, dis-moi.

La chance était du coté des courageux... c'est aussi pourquoi l'elfe manquait tous ses tirs... donc la chance étant du bon côté... le chasseur armé de son seul arc vit un orc se vautrer devant lui ce qui lui laissait le temps de l'ajuster à bout portant et de lui causer quelques soucis...

Cette chance semblait l'abandonner quand le second orc arrivait à son contact... le chassait tirait à deux mètres... à côté...l'orc chargeait... la mort avec lui... la lame du cimeterre traversa l'azur... et ce fut tout... les orcs aussi sont parfois polios...

Les guerriers sur l'autre front commençaient à avoir fait un peu de ménage... et une légère mais perceptible sérénité semblait revenir dans le groupe quand toujours aussi lâchement une flèche tirée à un mètre alla empaler la jambe du valeureux cavalier SPLASH... Celui-ci commença alors à se vider abondamment de son sang avec une régularité à faire pâlir un horloger suisse.

Mais il faut bien l'admettre la débroussailleuse naine aidée, il faut quand même l'admettre par le giroboyeur vachekiriesque avait fortement amoindri l'effectif de ces abominables créatures... dont le reste de la troupe commençait à fuir lâchement...

Après avoir fini un dernier orc qui avait eu l'honneur de sentir les crocs du teckel géant venu des ténèbres... le nain se lança, ainsi que la chevauchante Vachekiri à la poursuite des fuyards... car un bon orc est un orc mort...

Peu de chose à retenir de cette poursuite... si ce n'est les performances athlétiques du nain dont tout le monde se doute qu'il n'a du faire qu'une bouchée de l'orc et la moins convaincante chevauchée de Vachekiri qui eut bien du mal à rattraper un orc fuyant à pied… Force est de constater qu'« on a tué dix orques, mais laissé filer ceux qui sont partis ».

Pendant ce temps, sorti de sa cachette à la fin du combat, l'elfe, tentait de soigner le valeureux Splash... Le groupe put alors constater que les compétences de l'elfe en médecine était à la hauteur de celles qu'il avait en combat... Splash certes arrêta de saigner... mais plongea dans un coma serein...

Je ne relaterai que très succinctement les derniers exploits elfiques en terme de pistage... car une fois ses exploits médicaux réalisés, il fonça récupérer les chevaux... et il faut bien l'admettre, offrit à ces derniers une bien sympathique ballade au clair de lune tout à fait superflue mais oh combien rafraîchissante pour ces pauvres animaux qui mirent une bonne demi heure pour faire les deux petits kilomètres qui les séparaient du groupe...

Voilà, à l'heure qu'il est le groupe va tenter d'atteindre le village... avec les vaches... et surtout la hache du pauvre nain un peu carbonisé... Moi qui croyais que les nains ne brûlaient pas...

Mais la vengeance sera terrible...


	9. Chapitre 6 - Discussions

**« Discussions au coin du feu et autres considérations diplomatiques » par Onn'**

Lorsque le soleil se couche sur le champ de bataille, éclairant d'une lumière orangée les corps orcs sanguinolents, nous installons notre campement à une heure du carnage, sur le chemin du retour. La nuit est calme, les vaches aussi. Seule Valkyria semble quelque peu agitée dans son sommeil. La nouvelle lune sans doute. Le nain inspecte la hache et trouve « oh surprise, il y a deux boules dans le manche de Kaldur »…

Nous nous remettons en route le lendemain, le 23 donc, alors qu'une menace Naine pèse sur les vaches… Le chasseur tente de dissuader le nain plaidant qu'il n'y a plus qu'à mener le troupeau au village. « Chasseur, on a déjà fait beaucoup. On ne va pas faire plus sinon ce serait beaucoup » répond le nain, inflexible. Bref, si le chasseur et l'elfe n'ont pas ramené à bouffer d'ici midi, on se fait une vache.

De fait, un Caribou (un Losrandir précise Legodas) qui passait par là nous fait l'honneur d'être des nôtres a midi. Pendant ce temps, Onn et Valkyria vont, comme a l'accoutumée chasser l'herbe. Est ce la vision du Caribou, l'odeur encore présente des corps orcs, ou la présence virile du Vieux beau ? Toujours est-il que Valkyria se jette tout a coup sauvagement sur Onn'Guinness. Passé le premier moment de surprise, Le Vieux Beau sent sa jeunesse lui remonter dans la veine, et honore vigoureusement la vierge pas effarouchée. Rhaaaa. Moment de fraîcheur préservée dans ce monde de brutes.

Apres une nouvelle journée de marche, nous arrivons au village en milieu d'après-midi du 24, sans prétention, et précédés d'une bonne réputation. Les villageois se regroupent autour de nous et des vaches que nous leur ramenons. Le comptable Dain engage une négociation avec le nouveau chef du Village :

Dain : On t'a ramené tes vaches, le Plouc. Alors tu nous file vite fait 100 jours de bouffe.

Chef : Euh, merci pour les vaches.

Dain : Commence pas à discuter avec moi. Si tes vaches étaient mortes, elles ne seraient plus là, alors qu'avec nous, elles sont là, mais on pourrait les tuer, alors elles seraient mortes et tu aurais perdu 100% de ton cheptel, sinon, en comptant le lait journalier, tu gagnes plus que tu ne perds, même si tu ne paies pas le lait, soit 200% de gain sur 1 mois. Le cheval de bouffe est là, commence à le charger.

Chef : Euh, et 24 jours de bouffe, ça marche ?

Dain : Fais pas le con, sinon on latte. Et avec des morts en plus, vous serez moins. Et en plus, on part avec les vaches.

Legodas, qui veut négocier quelques flèches avec son pôte le chasseur, se rend compte incidemment que l'on est maintenant entoure de 20 villageois et d'autant de flèches prêtes à partir. Refusant de croire à la haine entre les peuples, il s'avance… Ce qui déclenche les tirs : 2 flèches pour Legodas, et une pour Onn', qui décidément, ne fait jamais rien, mais réussit toujours a se prendre des mauvais coups. Splash est prêt a charger mais se rend compte qu'il est à pied ce qui ne cesse de l'étonner.

Lors donc, fasse à l'adversité et a l'absence d'humour et de tenue des villageois, nous nous éclipsons, avec les 24 jours de bouffe en jurant que « ouill bi bac » et qu'ils nous paieront ça.

Arrives à la mine Naine le 25, nous découvrons 7 nains qui viennent aussi d'arriver. Suite à son succès précédent, nous décidons que Dain est le mieux placé pour parlementer à nouveau.

Les 7 nains : Ah, vous êtes au courant pour le massacre …

Dain : Oui, on était là avant.

Les 7 nains : Vous vous êtes enfuis alors.

Dain : Non, on est arrivé après.

Le reste se poursuit en Khuzdul. Toujours est-il que, finalement, nous avons accès a la cache secrète de la mine, grâce aux deux boules récupérées dans la hache du chef cuit. Dain récupère le coffret avec les dix anneaux que nous devons livrer de l'autre côté des montagnes. Les 7 nains nous indiquent le chemin à prendre, qui passe par une autre mine naine, celle de Gimlo. En route donc. Notre chemin passe à nouveau par le village, que nous préférons soigneusement éviter cette fois. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et on n'a pas encore assez faim de toute façon.


	10. Chapitre 7 - Rencontre

**« L'indicible à nos portes » par Legodas**

Or donc, la vaillante communauté des dix anneaux (qui sera plagiée quelques années plus tard par une troupe de saltimbanques) vient de contourner le village de Targ, au terme d'une manœuvre militaire exemplaire qui sera reconnue plus tard sous le terme de "Ouil bi bac". La nuit s'est bizarrement passée sans encombre alors que tous sentent une sourde crainte peser sur leurs épaules. Le danger est partout mais pour l'instant invisible.

Un long périple commence vers le sud-est et la mine de Gimlo : d'abord des collines (petites), puis des collines (plus découpées), puis d'autres collines (en fait une chaîne qui s'avance depuis

les brumeuses étonnamment embrumées) puis ... un plateau (qui a du être dans un lointain passé une vaste colline). Quel paysage changeant !

Sentant à nos trousses une meute d'orques assoiffés de sang, nous surveillons attentivement nos arrières mais, sans doute méfiants, ils ne nous attaquent pas.

Au soir du 27 Urui, nous allions trouver un campement quand se dresse soudain la silhouette d'une bâtisse fortifiée se découpant dans le crépuscule, « silhouette déchiquetée d'une bâtisse ruinée dans ce spectacle désolé ».

La peur tombe maintenant comme le soir, Chtulhu va sans doute nous tomber sur le râble, c'est AFFREUX ! C'EST HORRIBLE ! UNE ANGOISSE SOURDE S'EMPARE DE LA COMMUNAUTE. CETTE SILHOUETTE MENACANTE DANS LE SOIR QUI A DU ABRITER ERU SAIT QUELS SABBATS, BASTION DU MORDOR D'OU D'INNOMBRABLES CREATURES SORTENT DE NUIT POUR SEMER LE CHAOS ET LA DESTRUCTION DANS LES TERRES DU MILIEU. VITE, AVANT QUE LA NUIT TOMBE ET QUE D'ABYSSAUX DEMONS SURGISSENT, PROFITONS DE CES DERNIERS RAYONS DE LUMIERE POUR L'EXPLORER. LE MAL Y EST SANS DOUTE, LES VISAGES SE CRISPENT A L'APPROCHE DU MANOIR MAUDIT, C'EST SUR NOUS ALLONS Y TROUVER...

...rien ! 35 jets de dé, des open ended en veux-tu en voilà, un déploiement en tirailleurs pour trouver quoi ? Je vous le donne en mille : un feu qui s'éteint, des gamelles usagées (mais s'ils croient qu'on va faire la vaisselle, ils se trompent.), des paillasses hors d'âge, un tas de bois dans la remise.

Signalons juste la courageuse exploration du donjon par le vieux beau : escalier en ruine, donjon fortement lézardé mais il en faut plus pour déstabiliser le vieux beau qui monte aussi bien sur les marches que sur ma fillo... (ah, le chien ! Un des ces 4, je m'en vais te lui en planter une entre les c ...Mais je m'emporte. Ca se vendra moins si c'est vulgaire). Alors qu'il s'apprête à poser le pied au premier étage pour tester la solidité du plancher, le dialogue s'engage avec l'elfe :

L'elfe : A propos, si tu arrives à l'étage, ne longe pas le mur extérieur

LVB : AH BOOOOoooooooooooooooooooonnnnn ?

…Suivi d'un bruit de plancher qui s'effondre -**BAAAF**-….

Le vieux beau s'en tire un peu amoché, garni d'échardes et de poussière. La nuit s'annonce donc tranquille.

Au premier tour de garde, tandis que Valkyria commence une ronde autour de la bâtisse, le nain en faction entend un bruit métallique du genre "cling".

Cling ? Mais Valkyria ne porte pas de bijoux ! Prestement, le nain se retourne et découvre deux individus armés d'une épée et qui le menacent :

« Donne ta bourse ou ça va mal aller ».

Visiblement, ils ne sont pas d'ici...

**« Dans la baston, tout est bon » par Legodas**

Le nain goguenard sourit au chef des bandits qui vient de le sommer de se rendre et donner tout son or. Déjà, l'étoile du matin tournoie au dessus de sa tête avant de s'abattre sur le chef. Une sérénité se lit sur le visage buriné du nain, sûr de sa force.

Et VLAN, la boule s'abat violemment... sur une touffe d'herbe située derrière lui, à environ 2 m

50\. Chose étonnante, le vieux beau n'était pas à là pour recevoir la boule... mais sur la litière, découvrant d'un œil à moitié entrouvert la silhouette menaçante de deux personnages dont un s'apprête à frapper Splash qui rêve béatement, tout comme Hord'hom et Legodas.

Le tueur se penche sur Splash, il lève son arme, il va frapper de tout son poids, c'en est fini,

GNACK ! gnack ? Ben oui, ce n'est pas un bruit d'épée mais un bruit de mâchoire de youki (toujours le même chien sauvage ou quelque chose d'approchant selon Onn'), prestement invoqué par le vieux beau qui se révèle être un vrai ami des bêtes.

Le deuxième tueur se jette alors sur le youki mais reçoit un coup d'épée dans les reins en guise de bienvenue par Legodas, enfin sorti de sa méditation. Splash ouvre un œil, Hord'hom dort toujours du sommeil du juste fumé.

Mais revenons-en au nain, toujours sûr de sa force mais plus tellement de parer, qui tente de reculer pour récupérer son hochet. Il prend un bon coup sur la tronche, pousse le cri désormais célèbre "bleubleubleubleubleu" et pense en son for intérieur « Mais quel est le con qui m'a frappé dessus ? ». Le nain est il perdu ? Non, car voici Valkyria qui s'élance et frappe le gros bœuf de toutes ses forces. Un bon coup sur la tête qui aurait pu clore le combat mais Mars n'était pas favorable.

A propos de Mars, c'est elle qui prend un gros coup de barre et se retrouve éventrée comme un cochon, s'effondrant sous les yeux médusés du nain réduit au rôle de punching ball.

Car ils se régalent le chef des brigands et son sbire : et pan dans la cuisse, et pan dans la poitrine, et pan dans lagl. Même le sous-fifre touche ("eh chef, chef, z'avez vu ? Je suis un grand guerrier. Hein, chef, chef !) et le nain vacille déjà sous les coups. Les carottes sont elles cuites ?

Non, car Splash vient de se réveiller en sursaut et il n'est pas content, Splash ! Un premier spadassin, déjà occupé par le youki, en fait la première expérience. Bâf, bâf et le voilà aplati. Un deuxième spadassin se présente, lancé, tout heureux d'en découdre car la blessure de Valkyria l'a privé de frapper. Il lève son couteau... et s'effondre transpercé. Pendant ce temps, Legodas et le youki sont en train de préparer le boudin avec un troisième spadassin, qui finira gentiment mordillé par le youki qui attendrit la viande.

Le nain est maintenant réduit à l'état de marmite, tout juste parvient-il à maintenir son couvercle sur sa tête et à ramasser son étoile du matin.

C'est le moment que choisissent l'elfe et Splash pour saluer ces deux brigands : le sous-fifre s'effondre du premier coup et le chef manque de peu de faire de même (mais c'est pour ça qu'il est chef justement).

Et le combat s'arrête faute de combattants : le chef, Taruk comme on l'apprend par la suite, se rend, le youki rentre chez lui et Hord'hom, bien réveillé ce coup-ci, réussit en un tour de force chirurgical à sauver la fillotte aux portes de la mort. Un amour de surjet, d'une crête iliaque à l'autre, un petit sort de cautérisation et voilà valkyria "lyophilisée-reconstituée".

Moralité :

« Faut pas gonfler Splash lambert

Quand il roupille dans sa litière

C'est la morale de la baston

C'est plein d'cadavres

Pas trop ? ah bon... » (et musique de l'ouistrenesse)

Mais d'où sortaient-ils ? D'un passage secret aménagé au coin de la tour car le mur n'est pas un

mur, mais un double mur et un escalier se découvre alors entre les deux parois... Ah, les fourbes, comme ce n'est pas un ADD, on ne s'est pas méfiés.

Fouille rapide, quelques pièces et c'est tout. Nous finissons cette sauterie par quelques renseignements tirés du chef : il y a une troupe d'orques à une journée de marche vers l'est, mené par leur chef Balkhmog et sa célèbre épée, siégeant dans une tour en ruines.


	11. Transition

**« Transition »**

Nos agents s'étant fait moins prolixe pour cette période de quelques jours entre les ruines de Tach Malach (d'après Taruk) et le début de leur traversée des Brumeuses, voici un résumé de leurs propos :

Les deux jours suivants (28 et 29) sont occupés à :

\- soigner Vakyria

\- des négociations tendues entre le nain avec le mercenaire

\- la poursuite d'une l'ombre dans la nuit autour des ruines

\- l'expédition vers la rivière : chasse pêche, culture, muscle repair et traditions.

Le 30, le groupe ayant décidé que « la chasse au Losrandir étant plus facile que la chasse à l'Uruk-Hai », ils décident de cheminer vers la mine de Gimlo avec le « brancardage » de Vakyria et d'abandonner la piste de la tour de guet.

Le lendemain, ils établissent leur campement non loin d'une rivière et d'un bois, au cœur de laquelle gîssent les ruines d'une tour envahies par la végétation. Le campement y est établi pour deux jours, mis à profit pour faire le plein de viande et d'herbes de soin.

Malheureusement, dans la nuit du 3 au 4 Ivanneth, ils subissent une attaque de loups qui laisse Legodas dans le coma (et avec une jambe cassée) et Dain avec un bras démis.


	12. (Re)mise-en-place

**« Vers la mine de Gimlo » par Onn'**

Le 4 Ivanneth

Bon alors, hop, vite fait, petite recherche d'herbe le long de la rivière pour ressouder le Legodas en vrac, et c'est reparti vers les montagnes le lendemain.

Dans la nuit du 5, le nain de garde (décidément, c'est toujours lui) entend des cris un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Fidèle à sa devise "Démerde toi et viens pas m'gonfler ", il ne bouge pas le petit doigt pour aller voir ce qui se passe. Le lendemain matin, on retrouve des corps d'orcs gravement écrasés… Tiens, il y aurait des trolls dans le coin ? Quand on sait les dégâts que nous causent quelques loups, ca calme. Rétrospectivement, on se dit que Legodas, lui, il serait bien allé voir. Et on ne l'aurait plus revu. C'est tout vu.

C'est reparti en pleine montagne. Le 8, sur un sentier escarpé, nous repérons des Orcs qui descendent, alors que nous montons. Apres une réflexion brève, mais intense, nous en déduisons que nous allons nous croiser. Potentiellement, c'est une situation conflictuelle. Nous nous embusquons et accueillons le premier orc par une volée de flèches, plus une lance Valkirienne qui achève de lui exploser le plexus. Le combat s'engage, avec l'aide de notre prisonnier (que nous remercions au passage pour son efficacité redoutable). Pif, paf, poum, et je tranche, j'écrase, et crush et puncture et hop, en quelques instants, les orcs sont en déroute. Legodas se lance à la poursuite d'un fuyard, finit par le plaquer et lui désolidariser la tête du corps, dans un geste où s'expriment toute l'élégance et la poésie Elfique.

Passé cet intermède, nous arrivons peu après dans l'après-midi à la mine naine.

Accueil nain.

Conversation naine.

Après que nous ayons remis la hache de Robrin à son cousin Gimlo, ils nous indiquent un super raccourci de l'enfer de la mort qui tue trop cool pour éviter de passer par les cols infestés de troll. Un peu compliqué à suivre, mais bon, le nain comptable a tout noté alors… D'ailleurs, il suffit de ne pas prendre a droite, a la fourchette dans le tunnel. A moins que ce soit à droite après la forêt aux trolls et à gauche dans le tunnel …? Bof, on verra bien quand on y sera.


	13. Chapitre 8 - Loups

**« Qui a peur des grands méchants louuuuuuups » par Legodas**

1ère scène : « Le guide du routard des Brumeuses »

Petit repos chez Gimlo, achat de babioles (torches, lanterne, couvertures, bottes, flèches,...) tout ça à un prix coûtant nain et détail des festivités par l'autochtone (pour rafraîchir la mémoire des invités). Donc au menu :

\- un petit bois aux trolls qu'il faut contourner par la gauche sur un petit chemin

\- un chemin peu marqué vers l'est après le bois

\- une charmante vallée avec un lac et « l'île aux géants »

\- en contournant le lac, une faille étroite qui remonte vers les sommets

\- à l'approche d'un col, une faille qui s'engage dans un souterrain dans la montagne (un souterrain nain donc de bonne qualité, sachons reconnaître les qualités des spécialistes du BTP (Baston-Tunnels-Piochage))

\- et hop on sort de l'autre coté des brumeuses et y'a plus qu'à redescendre.

Que du bonheur pensons nous, surtout quand on voit comment on se fait ramasser contre quelques orques et quelques loups...

N'oublions pas une longue discussion avec notre invité, embarqué de dernière minute dans "louve story II" et qui aimerait bien se casser à la fin de la première semaine :

\- Taruk : bon, ben, c'était sympa les gars mais là, je me casserais bien.

\- Dain : et bien , casse toi.

\- T : oui, mais avec mes armes et une semaine de bouffe pour rejoindre des contrées plus accueillantes au Rhudaur

\- D : avec tes armes ok, mais avec un jour de bouffe max

\- T : ah ben non

\- D : ah ben si

(bis voire ter)

\- D : NON !

\- T : Bon, alors je reste...

2ème scène : « Une promenade de santé »

Le 9 Ivanneth.

C'est couru : les rangers vont se paumer, on se retrouver en pleine nuit dans le bois au trolls, on ne va pas prendre le bon chemin. Avec un peu de chance on va tomber nez à nez avec un poste avancé orque.

Eh bien non !

On trouve les bons chemins non sans avoir évité quelques voyageurs, on trouve le lac, on suit le

lac, on trouve la faille (après quelques hésitations)... Incroyable !

A peine aurions nous pu la jouer fun, le vieux beau ayant envie de faire quelques longueurs vers l'île aux géants mais quand il s'est retourné pour proposer, il était déjà tout seul en train de retirer ses chausses alors il nous a rejoints.

Le 10, on monte la faille, on monte, on monte toujours et toujours, les premiers névés, mais où allons nous dormir, la nuit va tomber, la nuit tombe et fuc... non, car voilà le col et la faille. On va dormir à l'entrée.

3ème scène : « Promenons nous dans le noir, tant que le loup n'y est pas »

Le lendemain, on entre dans la caverne et dedans, un ours que nous avons visiblement réveillé. Quelques baffes plus tard, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, trop cool. Nous continuons donc pendant de longues heures à déambuler dans des failles aménagées en quelques endroits, avec en tête ce leitmotiv :

« A l'embranchement, prendre à droite et pas à gauche ».

Après une nuit de repos, à l'entrée d'une immense salle, des chauve souris qui n'ont été mesquinement mises là que pour affoler nos montures, les affolent avec un certain succès. Sauf que certaines ont entre temps oublié le leitmotiv et se cassent vers la gauche tandis que d'autres remontent à contre sens. Adieu poneyforce I &amp; II, fier destrier... Quelques recherches après, tout le monde se retrouve sain et sauf. (quel suspense !).

Quelque temps après, au sortir d'une caverne, nous sommes de l'autre coté des brumeuses... de nuit. Et l'elfe de s'écrier : « Il fait nuit !? Donc je vois clair ! » .

Dodo sur place, étonnamment sans problème...

4ème scène : « Loup y est tu ? »

Dans la matinée du 13, en descendant la vallée, nous tombons sur une borne naine "c'est par là" et nous voilà partis, l'esprit dégagé...

La journée se passe cool, à peine remarquons nous un loup qui nous suit fidèlement.

Sympa, ce loup. Et assez familier.. Tiens, il a un copain.

\- Ah toi aussi, t'en vois quatre ?

\- AaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! mais il y en a plein ! !

\- Bon, forçons un peu l'allure et ils vont nous laisser partir.

\- AAAAaaaaaah ! Tiens, ils la forcent aussi et la nuit va bientôt tomber.

Nous avisons un coin adossé à une paroi et près de bois pour ramasser un max de branchages et faire un beau feu de joie.

Nous faisons des tours de garde renforcés, réchauffés par un bon feu, tout va bien.

ah tiens, voilà les loups qui nous tournent autour, bon on va les effrayer un peu.

On active le feu, on réveille la troupe.

\- Ah tiens, il y en a de plus en plus.

\- Ah tiens ils attaquent.

\- Ah tiens CHAAARGe !

Et c'est au moment où se croyait tirés d'affaire qu'on se prend la tempête dans la gueule

Comme à Pearl Harbour (4ème âge des temps des terres du milieu, année 1941), les loups attaquent par vagues successives de bombardiers en piqué.

Heureusement, la DCA fait rage : avec des tisons enflammés, avec des flèches, avec des slips (euh des sleeps).

Plusieurs assaillants sont mis hors de combat ou retardés. Puis c'est au tour des divisions blindées de tenir le choc bien au début (le nain renvoie les loups écrabouillés comme en son temps Björn Borg les retours de service), moins bien au milieu (à trois loups contre un, c'est tout de suite plus technique) et bien mieux sur la fin. Tels Starsky et Hutch, on gagne à la fin (mais faut voir dans quel état). Et n'oublions pas que "l'elfe manœuvre derrière le nain" pour des raisons de finesse tactique.

Et de réaliser soudainement que nous avions failli laisser partir un des gros tanks de la division

chez Gimlo, disons que ca s'est joué à 1 jour de bouffe près...

Tout va bien, nous sommes en pièces et le jour va bientôt se lever


	14. Chapitre 9 - Progression et escarmouche

« Encore un petit effort et on y est » par Dain

On passera sur les préliminaires... Dommage peut être pour Vachekiri... Mais bon, pour une fois l'elfe en bon ranger nous avait trouvé un campement peinard... en plus on y avait été guidé par le son d'un cor. Bref c'était sympa, on arrive, le feu était lancé, l'accueil semblait sympathique, les gentils organisateurs avaient même prévu une bande d'orcs pour l'apéritif... que demander de mieux, hein, on se fait deux ou trois orcs chacun, on bouffe parce que cela creuse, et on dort du sommeil du juste...

Et ben voilà, en résumé, cela s'est presque passé comme cela... du moins d'un point de vu purement nain... En effet, dix rounds d'exercice, 6 hits de perdus, bref, la routine...

Bonne nuit.

Ah, vous voulez des détails et de l'héroïsme... c'est marrant dès qu'il s'agit d'héroïsme on sait déjà qu'on va parler de nains...

Les journées du 14 et 15 furent paisibles, la chevauchée tranquille, à peine une hésitation aux différentes bifurcations de sentiers… Quelques conversations sur un ton badin émaillent les heures qui s'égrènent, comme :

H : Bon, alors, on est encore loin ?

W : Non-non, c'est tout droit.

H : Ah bon ?

W : Ouais, 'y a qu'à suivre les flèches.

O : Tant que ce n'est pas les flèches qui te suivent….

Après précision de leur part, ils ont rejoint la route qui mène de Doncirith à Maethelburg. Au soir du 15, près d'établir leur bivouac, ils entendirent l'appel d'un cor. Aiguillé par celui-ci, ils se précipitèrent pour finalement venir en aide à un groupe de trois marchands, un nain et deux hommes du Nord, aux prises avec un grand nombre d'Orcs, mené par un grand Uruk-Hai maniant une grande épée au pommeau de rubis (certainement Balkhmog).

Dain, ayant insisté pour détailler cet instant de bravoure, en voici le récit, même si cela n'a pas un grand intérêt pour mon travail.

Donc nous arrivâmes au grand galop poussés par le son désespéré d'une corne dans la nuit... N'écoutant que son courage Tabdejar lance son fier poneyforceone à toute allure, ce qui, malgré un terrain difficile, une nuit sombre et tous les dangers inhérents à une forêt obscure et ténébreuse lui permit d'arriver dans la roue des meilleurs cavaliers du groupe... Vous savez, ceux qui arrivent toujours en avance et se demandent alors : Mais où sont les balaises...?

La bataille faisait déjà rage et un rapide coup d'œil permit à Tabdejar, votre héros, de voir que le danger ne viendrait pas de l'aile gauche… Celle - ci était fièrement défendue par un autre nain. Tabdejar était rassuré... la victoire ne pouvait échappée au groupe. Splash alla quand même renforcer cette aile, en effet, le musicien du groupe semblait avoir du mal à se dépêtrer des deux orcs qui lui faisaient face, de son instrument de musique (i.e. son cor de chasse), de l'arbre qui le calait et de sa propre personne... Splash chargeait donc, bousculait un premier orc et dans le même élan transperçait les rognons de l'archer orc qui vicieusement attendait en couverture... (toute comparaison avec le comportement d'un elfe serait pure coïncidence).

Au centre gauche, le nain hachait, hachait encore et encore, entaillant les jambes orques qu'il rencontrait, sans pour autant arriver à achever son adversaire... il s'échauffait.

Au centre - centre, une espèce de consensus mou s'installait, du genre tape-mi et loupe-moi, joue-à-la-guéguerre. Bref, notre centre ne montrait pas de grande faiblesse, ni de grands enthousiasmes...

Sur le centre droit qui se transformerait bientôt en centre-centre étant donné que de nombreuses et vigoureuses troupes adverses arrivaient sur l'aile droite, Vachekiri rétablissait l'équilibre en assénant un beau, mais hélas pas assez efficace coup à un adversaire qu'elle neutralisait pour quelques rounds.

Taruk, l'elfe et votre serviteur s'apprêtaient à recevoir de plein fouet la première vague de renfort... L'elfe comme à son habitude avec quelques coups de semonce à l'arc tirés largement au dessus des oreilles des ennemis et le nain en fracassant du premier tour de bilboquet la hanche d'un adversaire. Taruk, quant à lui occupé par deux adversaires, ne montrait pas son efficacité habituelle... Peut-être la lassitude culinaire de ses repas à base de Karibou lui avait elle fait perdre un peu de son enthousiasme guerrier. Force était de constater qu'il s'occupait quand même fort gentiment avec deux joyeux orcs, le tout dans un fort bon esprit.

Quant au mage et au vieux bô (ou veau bio), ils se lançaient tous les deux dans une méditation dont eux seuls détiennent les secrets...

Un peu de ménage avait été fait, mais... si sur l'aile gauche la tache de Splash semblait simple (faire faire demi-tour à son fier cheval Attila et ré-empaler le prochain gnome orkisch que sa route mènera à croiser), la tache de notre héros nain semblait Oh combien plus ardue. Un grand truc, venu de loin... même d'aussi loin, que le nain lui même semblait lui en vouloir plus particulièrement. Révisant alors ses ambitions offensives à la baisse, notre héros nain, face à cette abomination gesticulante qui semblait manier l'épée avec une aisance susceptible de nous rappeler les plus mauvais films de samouraïs, notre héros nain donc comprit alors que la victoire dépendait maintenant de lui... Tenir se dit-il et ne pas se faire fumer la barbe... Les autres feront le ménage à leur vitesse, moi, j'occupe ce grand con... Un combat de titan s'engagea donc...

Mais revenons à l'aile gauche car comme l'avait comprit l'esprit lumineux de votre serviteur, si la défaite pouvait venir de lui, la victoire devrait venir des autres...

Splash entreprit donc de relancer sa monture, quand, au moment même où il reprenait sa route, un orc surgit interceptant le fier équipage... Ce qui se passa, nul ne le sait trop bien... Ce qu'il faut en retenir c'est qu'après cette rencontre Splash ne fut plus tout à fait le même... et qu'il lui parut sain d'aller reprendre ses esprits un peu en retrait pour pouvoir se réengager au meilleur de sa forme dans la bouillonnante mêlée...

Le cas de l'aile gauche ne semblait pas s'améliorer, d'autant plus que deux orcs revenaient sur le valeureux musicien...

La délivrance allait venir de là où on l'attendait... et aussi de là où on ne l'attendait pas..

Le nain hacheur d'abord. Lassé de taillader les jambes de son adversaire, il lui asséna un coup qui lui coupa intégralement la respiration. Son voisin lui avait cependant une petite faiblesse et l'efficacité naine semblait être la bienvenue, car elle prit proprement soin de l'adversaire de son camarade... personne ne se souvient trop où le coup fut porté. Difficile de voir quand on a du sang orc plein les yeux...

Au centre droit, devenu centre centre, force est de constater qu'une légère bévue tactique aurait pu être évité... Mais comment en vouloir à l'enthousiasme juvénile de Vachekiri. Son associé du moment ayant vu sa lame se casser, celui-ci décida de retourner au râtelier de campagne installé au coin du feu... Vachekiri se dit alors, il va reculer le copain, et l'autre con, il va me passer devant et... vlan... glouglou...

L'idée était bonne, la réalisation certes un peu approximative. La retraite enthousiaste mais désordonnée finie en jus de boudin. Quant à Vachekiri, dont on ne pourra remettre en cause le fair play, elle laissa sa chance à l'orc...

Au centre droit voir sur l'aile droite Taruk assommait un de ses deux adversaires mais semblait encore barbouillé. Quant à notre héros nain, il faut admettre que le combat titanesque engagé, n'était pas sans rappeler certains jeux cons de notre jeunesse, du genre "tape toujours... tu me fais même pas mal..."

Je passerai sous silence les performances elfiques au tir au pigeon de nuit à la lueur du feu de camp... Un vrai scout cet elfe... la la itou... on s'amuse, on chante et on tire des flèches entre amis...

Un cri... ou plutôt non un aboiement du genre caniche nain, ou peut être un miaulement de gros chat vint un instant perturbé la quiétude du combat... Livré directement en provenance des hauts plateaux un valeureux lynx arrivait à la rescousse du valeureux groupe... et s'échauffait gentiment la mâchoire en mordillant et griffouillant l'orc précédemment assommé par Vachekiri... Les diminutifs contenus dans les mots "mordiller" et "griffouiller" ne sont en rien péjoratifs, mais plutôt affectifs ... Demandez à nos amis orcs... Bref, ce n'était pas un lynx comme les autres, mais le chef d'une troupe de lynx berserk qui passait par là et que l'odeur du sang avait rendu furieux... des crocs effilés, une mâchoire d'acier, des griffes en titane... "La puissance de feu d'un croiseur en résumé"...La partie était jouée... Mais seul le lynx et les deux nains l'avaient compris...

Dans la foulée ou presque, le mage tout content de récupérer quelques unes de ses capacités intellectuelles, essayaient d'endormir définitivement le reste de la troupe, mais il dut admettre sa convalescence... il débarrassait néanmoins Taruk d'un adversaire...

Bilan :

\- A l'aile gauche, les orcs ont pris légèrement le dessus, mais Splash va revenir et le centre gauche étant maintenant dégagé, le hachoir nain va venir y faire de la chaire à pâté.

\- Au centre, Vachekiri, un collègue et le lynx en finissent avec un orc vicieux.

\- Au Centre droit, Taruk éprouve quelques passagères difficultés offensives.

\- A l'aile droite, le gros Truk (il s'agit de Balkhmog) éprouve aussi quelques difficultés offensives, malgré l'aide que lui apporte l'elfe qui n'arrive pas à toucher le nain

Que penser : si le ménage se fait vite, et si notre héros tient... ce ne sera plus qu'une formalité...

Le ménage se poursuit. Par un grand coup de hachoir nain d'une part. Par une grosse avoinée prise par un orc dès que Splash est revenu d'autre part...

Une défaillance sanguine du musicien est tout de suite colmatée par le mage. Taruk, Vachekiri, le LYNX achèvent un orc par-ci par-là et viennent enfin taquiner le gros TruK. L'elfe continue de sulfater le groupe.

Au centre, au près du feu, un des marchands essaient de taper sur un orc solitaire et assommé...

La formalité :

Sentant que le vent avait tourné... Mais le vent avait-il tourné ou la cause n'était elle pas perdue dès le début ? Bref, le gros TruK vit se précipiter sur lui Taruk, le Lynx, et Vachekiri.

Une mêlée s'engagea, et Le lynx de déchiqueter de ses dents acérées, de griffer violemment, Taruk tapait, Vachekiri aussi, notre héros reprit le goût de l'offensive et l'elfe fléchait le groupe par derrière.

Dans le désordre : une tentative de décrochement du gros truc... l'elfe qui se fait déchirer la jambe, le lynx qui continue son festin, un ou deux coups certes beau mais qui ne font qu'entamer la résistance du gros TruK, une césarienne sur Vachekiri,... dont les conséquences auraient pu être plus "handicapantes"... le gros Truk sent que les mouches ont changé d'âne...

L'arrivée du hachoir et la fin des espoirs du malin, la victoire de la justice et de la bonté, même si cela s'est fait par un grand coup de hachoir dans le dos qui nous a presque ouvert en deux le gros Truk...


	15. Chapitre 10 - Finalement

**« Le retour des bijoutiers » par Legodas**

Ca y est, les orques et notre ami Balkhmog baignent dans leur hémoglobine, la nuit va tomber, quelques agonisants, des blessés, bref, la routine. Les voyageurs secourus nous remercient vivement "parce que vraiment ces orques immondes qui nous sont tombés dessus, là, comme ça, c'est vraiment bizarre". Tiens, c'est vraiment bizarre, mais ce groupe nous ressemble beaucoup (surtout les killer dwarves) et si, par hasard...  
Tant qu'ils en sont à nous remercier, on ne va peut être pas évoquer avec eux la discutable hypothèse qu'ils ont dégusté pour nous...  
Bref, nous récupérons l'épée au pommeau de rubis, nous fouillons les orques et découvrons sur balkmou un message visiblement écrit de sa main et destiné à un mystérieux "émissaire" dont je résume en termes châtiés le gargouillis mal écrit :  
"Nous avons, monsieur l'émissaire, retrouvé la trace des individus louches qui se sont permis de prendre les objets auxquels vous êtes si attaché.  
Nous avons bien réussi à capturer le personnage délictueux qui avait dérobé le bijou, mais il n'a avoué son forfait, après lecture de ses droits, qu'après un interrogatoire ferme et persuasif qui a duré trois jours. Il nous alors avoué qu'il avait caché le tout dans une mine naine dans laquelle nous sommes allés perquisitionner. Hélas, sans succès, les nains receleurs n'ayant pas voulu avouer leur cachette.  
Nous sommes actuellement sur la piste de trublions, qui ont eu l'impudence de nous subtiliser quelques vaches durement gagnées et qui pourraient avoir récupéré les anneaux."

Une petite discussion avec le marchand nain nous apprend qu'il cheminait vers le Sud accompagné de ses deux mercenaires habituels pour le protéger. Finalement, tout ce beau monde va revenir vers Maethelburg vu l'état général des troupes.

Onn' ajoute avoir tenté cette nuit là de percer les secrets de l'épée au pommeau de rubis et du coffret aux anneaux. Le rubis s'est avéré, autant qu'il a pu discerner, très puissant et maléfique. Quant aux anneaux, ils recèlent semble-t-il une magie plus paisible, mais comme altérée par une légère aura maléfique.

Et nous voilà cheminant gaiement pour la fin du voyage jusqu'à Maethelburg que nous atteignons le 16 au soir. A la porte un garde de la ville nous accueille, puis s'adressant à Splash, nordique lui aussi : « Mais, vous êtes du coin, vous ! … Quoique je ne vous aie jamais vu ici …»

**« Où il est dit que diplomatie et diplodocus commencent pareil » par Legodas**

Ah, Maethelburg... Mythique cité bâtie sur sa colline avec ses trois niveaux et SA rue principale (vu qu'il n'y en a qu'une) qui serpente entre les trois niveaux pour atteindre la terrasse supérieure. Une vraie ville indépendante du nord, sa propre milice (commandée par le Thegn). une vraie ville carrefour de commerce (et non pas de commerce Carrefour) car il n'y a guère que des marchands, des échoppes, des bars, des hotels. Tiens, à ce propos, c'est l'auberge de l'ancien long vaisseau qui nous intéresse puisque nous devons y trouver mir...nourw... schlarw... euh, enfin, schtroumpfwen quoi.

Après renseignements auprès de nos "marchands", nous découvrons alors un florilège d'auberges sympathiques, pour tous les prix et parfois typées : "le grand chêne blanc" fréquentée généralement par les elfes de passage, "Au joyeux Drille" bar-dancing sur la première enceinte, "A l'enclume dorée" véritable pied à terre des nains et enfin "A la tête d'ours" où nous nous installons.  
Le reste ne mérite qu'un résumé succinct tant il est difficile de traduire la finesse d'une opération diplomatique de haute volée :  
1\. Au matin du 17, arrivée à l'auberge de l'ancien long vaisseau à la recherche de l'émissaire d'Arthedain.  
2\. Interrogatoire discret du tenancier pour savoir comment s'appelle nurw...mirw...snorw... Ah, ça y est (après avoir fouillé le registre des inscriptions pendant que d'autres questionnaient le tenancier sur sa cuisine), Morwen !  
3\. On monte carrément à sa chambre pour frapper. Personne.

\- Tenancier, il n'est pas là !

\- Qui çà « il » ?

\- Et bien Morwen, pardi !

\- Euh, Morwen, c'est « elle ».

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Je veux dire, Morwen, c'est « elle », pas « il »

\- Oh, je vois. Et bien, elle n'est pas là, alors ?

\- Euh, non, effectivement.  
4\. On va se promener tout le reste de la journée en demandant partout : où est Morwen ? Vous avez pas vu Morwen ? Vous savez, la représentante d'Arph..., mais non j'l'ai pas dit !?  
5\. On se fait aborder par le barde Wistan à qui nous ne disons rien car, un peu de stress et de paranoïa oblige, nous croyons voir des "émissaires" partout. Manque de bol, le seul émissaire répertorié est celui du Gondor, c'est un ambassadeur et il est intouchable...  
6\. On va quand même faire le pied de grue et parfois manger à l'auberge du Dernier long vaisseau dès fois que... on aurait été trop discrets…  
7\. Le lendemain matin, re-pied de grue. Un petit sort pour savoir que Morwen est bien rentrée chez elle et voici le contact diplomatique tant attendu animé par LVB. D'accord je suis un elfe, mais c'est quand même une humaine sacrément bien roulée...  
8\. Petit briefing dans sa chambre : on explique un max. On apprend incidemment toute l'histoire : le bracelet, c'est un artefact elfique que Angmar a piqué il y a fort longtemps et auquel ils ont du rajouter un machin (=rubis) maléfique de leur invention. Un copain de Morwen (ah ouaiiiiis! C'était votre copain le type qui a parlé au bout de trois jours et qui était peut être encore prisonnier dans la tour que nous n'avons pas voulu attaquer après notre rencontre avec Taruk. (Je soupçonne ici Roger le maiiitre de vouloir nous coller des scrupules de n'avoir pas attaqué cette tour...)) a piqué ce bijou a Angmar, a voulu pour brouiller les pistes transformer le bracelet en anneaux mais s'est fait choper. La suite...  
9\. Nouveau rdv chez nous le 19. On est paranoïaque et on surveille tout. Non, tout va bien : elle prend les anneaux et l'épée au pommeau de rubis et va tout rapporter en Lorien où des mecs compétents sauront quoi en faire.

Merveilleux, tout est bien qui finit bien. Même Taruk a trouvé un boulot dans la milice de Maethaelburg.  
Au loin, nous contemplons songeurs, Mirquebois...


	16. Epilogue

Je les quitte demain le 20, avec un mois payé en avance à leur auberge « A la tête d'ours », avec comme seule consigne d'ouvrir l'œil… Je vais apporter le reste du collier elfique ainsi que le rubis en Lorien. Ils sauront quoi en faire j'imagine.

Il reste une chose non éclaircie dans cette histoire : qu'est-il advenu du porteur initial de l'épée… ? Il a été visiblement capturé et interrogé par Balkhmog et sa clique, mais aucun indice dans ce récit n'indique s'il est encore vivant.

Il y aurait aussi cette tour de guet à 2 ou 3 jours de Targ vers le Sud-Est, qui servirait d'avant poste pour les orcs qui infestent les Brumeuses… Est-ce là que notre espion a été interrogé ? Il serait approprié je pense d'y dépêcher quelques uns de nos hommes sur place pour évaluer ce que recèle cette tour.

Enfin, je dois avouer que notre groupe d'agents ne firent pas preuve d'une grande discrétion pour me contacter. Ma couverture en tant que guide pour caravanes pourrait en pâtir.

Je ne crains point les questions de l'aubergiste où je réside (qui m'a déjà parlé d'un groupe hétéroclite et aux manières curieuses cherchant à me rencontrer) ou du commun des habitants de cette ville. Car pour eux, ceci viendra alimenter un peu plus ma réputation d'excentrique que je cultive finalement avec raison puisqu'elle m'épargne bien souvent d'inutiles justifications.

Par contre, cet incident pourrait être arrivé à l'oreille des espions Angmarrims présents en ville…, ce qui serait beaucoup plus fâcheux. Je m'en occuperai à mon retour.


	17. Appendice

La ballade de Rokiras**[4]**

Au village de Rokiras,

Il y eut une belle baston

Qu'on se démène ou qu'on reste coi

Pour tout le monde, y'a eu des gnons !

On ne fait pourtant de tort à personne

En courant s'planquer dans la frêle cabane

Mais les vils orcs n'aiment pas que

L'on se défile devant leurs trognes

Non les vils orcs n'aiment pas que

L'on se défile devant leurs trognes

Tout le monde médit de nous,

Sauf les morts, ça va de soi.

Le lend'main de cette belle saut'rie

On se promène dans les galeries

La musique qui marche au pas,

Cela ne nous regarde pas.

On ne fait pourtant de tort à personne

En n'écoutant pas le tambour des orcs

Mais les brav's gens n'aiment pas que

L'on se défile devant les orcs

Non les brav's gens n'aiment pas que

L'on se défile devant les orcs

Tout le monde nous montre du doigt,

Sauf les grands aigles, ça va de soi.

Quand dans l'ombre un orc est tapi

V'là soudain l'fléau qui vrombit

Dain le lance et pourquoi le taire

C'est Guiness qui s'retrouv' par terre

Il ne fait pourtant de tort à personne,

A rester planqué derrière tout le monde

Mais les héros n'aiment pas que

L'on se trompe à taper l'orc

Non les héros n'aiment pas que

L'on se trompe à taper l'orc

Tout le monde se rue sur l'nain

Surtout les orcs, ça c'est malin.

Pas besoin d'être Argeleb,

Pour d'viner l'sort qui nous est promis,

S'ils trouv'nt une mission pour « héros »,

Ils nous enverront illico,

On ne fait pourtant de tort à personne,

En suivant les ch'mins qui n'mènent pas aux trolls,

Mais les Dunish n'aiment pas que

L'on vienne un peu trop par chez eux

Non les Dunish n'aiment pas que

L'on vienne un peu trop par chez eux

Tout l'mond' voudrait nous voir pendus,

Surtout les orcs, bien entendu.

* * *

[4] Sur l'air de « La Mauvaise Réputation » de G. Brassens


	18. Remerciements

Merci aux auteurs des scénarios « Mission de routine » de François Décamp paru dans Casus Belli n°94 et « Les aigles arrivent » de Yusei (qui fut à un moment donné disponible sur la scénariothèque ( Document/info_ ?id_doc=111).


End file.
